


The tale of Princess Yue

by Susquip



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: She knew there was only one thing she could do.
Kudos: 5





	The tale of Princess Yue

She had to go. Her people needed her, the whole world needed her. Well they didn't need her, they needed the moon. 

No one needed her because of who she was. They needed her for what she was. The princess, the moon spirit. They wanted her for the perks she could bring.

She grew up as a thing. Someone to be protected then married off as soon as she turned sixteen. 

It was her duty, her destiny to never be happy. Everything she ever did was for the sake of her people. What made them her people? Just because she was born a princess she wasn't allowed to be what she wanted. 

Her whole life was laid out before her. Turn sixteen, get married, have kids. And maybe sacrificing herself for the good of the world would be breaking the mold in some way. A way to reject all of the expectations her family had of her.

But it wasn't her choice. It was never her choice either way. She knew that if the moon spirit hadn't died she would have gone on with her family's plans. But now that the moon spirit is gone, she must sacrifice herself for the world.

The world that she would never be apart of again.

It was never her choice to be born a girl, to be born a princess, to become the moon spirit. For her short life she never had any control. She wasn't allowed to bend, or choose what she wanted to do, or fall in love.

And this so called choice was no different. It was only the illusion of a choice, there was only one option.

She would become the moon spirit and pretend that it was her choice, that she was fine with the outcome.

She wish she could stay with Sokka.

But her wishes never meant anything in the end.

So she would watch over the world she never had the opportunity to be apart of.


End file.
